callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghillie Suit
A Ghillie Suit is a type of camouflage clothing designed to resemble heavy foliage and minimize the wearer's distinguished outline against the environment. Snipers and hunters wear a ghillie suits to blend into the surroundings when they feel it is important for them to camouflage and hide themselves from enemies or their targets. Typically, ghillie suits consist of a net or cloth garment covered in loose strips of cloth or twine, sometimes even made to look like leaves and twigs. Although ghillie suits are constructed before a mission, snipers are often trained to improvise by weaving leaves and other natural foliage in the field into the nets of their ghillie suits. Because of the nature of the human eye, the wearer of the ghillie suit has to stay completely still, and usually on the ground to minimize outlines, otherwise the wearer is easily seen, even at a distance or when moving slowly. In Game In Call of Duty 4's single player campaign, Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan use ghillie suits during the missions All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill. In Call of Duty 4's multiplayer, players that equip sniper rifles in their primary weapon slot on SAS vs. Spetsnaz maps that have tall grass or woodland terrain, such as Overgrown, Downpour and Creek, will be able to use ghillie suits. In Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer, players equipped with a bolt action rifle to their primary weapon slot will get a primitive ghillie suit if they are on the Russian or Japanese team. Americans only get a few leaves on their shirts and Germans get a few leaves on their helmets and wear short sleeve shirts. In Call of Duty: World at War's campaign, Japanese soldiers wear similar camo suits. The Japanese sniper's ghillie suits are probably the best for multiplayer. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, some snipers in ghillie suits will support the team of Ghost and Roach in the mission Loose Ends, but it is unknown if they survive. Captain MacTavish also wears a ghillie suit in the mission The Enemy Of My Enemy. The ghillie suits are also implemented into Special Ops; there will be enemies equipped with ghillie suits that take potshots at you from a distance (or at a close distance if you stumble on one by accident.) However, after doing so, they will change their position, as to keep their location a secret. In multiplayer, different environmental ghillie suits (Desert, Urban, Arctic) are unlocked by the challenge Ghillie in the Mist (1,2,3) which is achieving a certain amount of one-shot kills with sniper rifles throughout your playtime. This could be meant to decrease the abundance of snipers compared to COD4, as you now start off with a hooded uniform that provides little camouflage compared to a ghillie suit. Not all ghillie suits have to be unlocked though. File:Ghillie.jpg|In Game Ghillie Suit. File:Special-Ops-Paintball-Hunter-Suit-Mossy.jpg|Ghillie Suit Trivia *United States military ghillie suits are often built using either a battle dress uniform (BDU), or a pilot's flight suit or some other one-piece coverall as the base. *In Modern Warfare 2, ghillie suits will turn wet if playing on a rainy map such as Underpass. *During the mission in Spec Ops called Hidden, ghillie snipers will have CPU movement which occurs on human players in multiplayer. These movements make them easier to spot, and include checking the magazine, moving the head slightly, and other inconspicuous but fatal movements. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Soap wears a ghillie suit with a darker brown color than a normal ghillie suit. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2